world_of_cataclysmfandomcom-20200213-history
Suzuha Ishiyama (Naruto OC)
|-|Genin= |-|Chunin (Pre-War)= |-|Chunin (Post-War)/The Last= |-|Jonin= |-|Edo-Tensei= Summary Suzuha is the second born son of the Ishiyama Clan. His childhood was average at best. Due to being the son of a Clan lord, Suzuha had to dress up a certain way, act a certain way, He was essentially like a doll. During his academy days though, he broke out of his shell a bit and always stayed with Kazuma. At the age of 13, He graduated and was promoted to Genin He was put in a team with his older brother, and his crush. They were the students of the Legendary Hero, Kamakiri Tawa. They completed several missions as a team, and they were going through tough training daily, all so they can be a competent team. During Shippuden, He was promoted to Chunin. He also developed his Taijutsu and combined it with his medical ninjutsu. He met some of the Akatsuki members and was horribly outclassed. To help protect everyone, Suzuha was baited by a man named Byuro and later on, Suzuha was kidnapped. He was then experimented on by Orochimaru and had his chakra natures reworked. His kekkei genkai that wasnt awakened yet was changed to Abyssal Water Release. Orochimaru also gave him an improved curse mark... One that can't be sealed. Orochimaru saw the potential in Suzuha, so he has been keeping a close eye on him. During the War, Suzuha's role was a healing role. He was tasked to care for the injured.. Suzuha was caught though. Once the Infinite Tsukuyomi activated, his eyes turned into the Rinnegan as a sign he was under the genjutsu. Shortly after, he was wrapped up in cloth from the world tree, and while trapped in the cloth, He was dangling from the tree. As he was being wrapped up, he uttered out his brother's name then he was completely wrapped. In his dream, He loses the curse mark from Orochimaru, and sees Kazuma as the new Clan Lord. In this dream, He, along with his sensei, Kamakiri attend Kazuma and Hiyori's wedding, and then proceeds to have his own wedding to his beloved, Chihiro Inuzuka.. After the War, he temporarily retires from being a ninja so he can pursue his medical jutsu research. Nothing much else happened. During Boruto, He became a Jonin, Suzuha has achieved minor stardom for his contributions to Medical Research. He also mended the relationship he had with his brother, as well as his father. He decided to work as a Instructor for the Hospital, teaching aspiring medical ninja what they need to know. Though he decided to become a sensei. For his first team, He was assigned the students, Kazumaru Uchiha, Akiyuchi Koide, and Koinu Inuzuka. He simply laughed because his team reminded him of his old team back during the genin days. To see his team's full potential, He has commenced the Bell stealing exam. Several years later, Suzuha goes off to find Kazumaru and bring him home. He found the Hideout of The Sakibure. He was able to get inside as if they were waiting for him. After finding Kazumaru, Suzuha was shot through the heart by one of the members Katsubo. As he was dying, Suzuha looked at Kazumaru with fear for a split second, but then pulled him into a hug. He told Kazumaru that no matter what road he falls down, that Suzuha will always live on and support him, within Kazumaru. After he said that, He was impaled by a kunai right in between the eyes. Unknowing to him, Suzuha's death awakened the Mangekyo Sharingan within Kazumaru's right eye. Several more years later, Suzuha was revived by the Reanimation Jutsu, cast by Shibo. Upon being revived, Suzuha was immediately forced to fight against Kamakiri, as well as Kazuma and Hiyori. After losing the battle, he turned into dust but slowly reformed in his coffin. Now currently, he is in the coffin, awaiting orders. . Powers and Stats (Name): '(Sue-zoo-ha Ish-e-yama) is a Key Protagonist within the Naruto Universe 'Tier: '''Part I: 9-A (Base) 8-C (CM) '''| '''Part II: 8-B | '8-A '(CM) | Jonin: 8-A (Base) At Least 7-C (CM) | Reanimated: 7-B''' Name: Suzuha Ishiyama Origin: Naruto OC Gender: Male Age: 13 (Part 1) | 15-16 (Part 2) | 18 (Last) | 31 (Boruto) Classification: Ninja Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Chakra Manipulation, Duplication (Can create shadow clones), Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery (Versed in the use of kunai and shuriken), Shapeshifting (Can transform into living beings and inanimate objects), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Summoning (Can summon Rei, his Tracking Cat), can replace himself with inanimate objects in the vicinity to avoid damage, Water Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Yin Manipulation, Expert Healer, Able to neutralize deadly Poisons, Can enhance his strength with Chakra, Immortality (Types 3 and 7) as a Edo Tensei Attack Potency: Room Level, Building Level | City Block Level, Multi-City Block Level | Multi-City Block Level, '''At Least Town Level | City Level''' Speed: 'Part I: Supersonic+ (Base) Massively Hypersonic (CM) | Part II: Massively Hypersonic+ (Base) Massively Hypersonic+ (CM) | Jonin: Massively Hypersonic+ (Base) Massively Hypersonic+ (CM) 'Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Room Class, Building Class | City Block Class, Multi-City Block Class| Multi-City Block Class, '''At Least Town Class'' Durability: Room Level, Building Level | City Block Level, Multi-City Block Level | Multi-City Block Level, '''At Least Town Level''' 'Stamina: '''Really High as long as Chakra lasts | Limitless due to Edo-Tensei '''Range: '''Melee Range with Taijutsu, Mid-Range with Ninjutsu '''Standard Equipment: '''Shuriken | Kunai Knives | Paper Bombs | Exploding Kunai Knives | Chakra Scalpel '''Intelligence: '''He is quite smart, Smarter then his twin. Unlike his brother who has an affinity for Genjutsu, Suzuha has an extensive knowledge on Healing Jutsu '''Weaknesses: '''His Medical Jutsu is taxing, often tiring him after using it continuously | Will often fight for control when Reanimated which makes him stop long enough to get damaged. Fighting Style Suzuha is primarily not much of a fighter. During his Genin Days, He had no fighting experience, He only knew a few basic healing jutsu. When he became a chunin, he had his father's help, as well as Suzuha's sensei, Kamakiri discover Suzuha's chakra natures and encouraged him to develop his own jutsu. He learned how to infuse medical jutsu into his chakra element and made enhanced versions to one of his own jutsu. during his Jonin Days, He became a powerful Medical-nin, He studied non-stop on how to use a chakra scalpel and Suzuha developed his Taijutsu and combined his knowledge of Medical Ninjutsu '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' Medical Ninjutsu (医療忍術, Iryō Ninjutsu): It is is a branch of ninjutsu associated with healing, as well as the manipulation of their own, or another body, practiced by shinobi categorized as "medical-nin". * Chakra Scalpels: This medical technique forms one's Chakra into a small, sharp blade. This can then be used for highly accurate incisions necessary for surgeries and anatomical dissections. Unlike regular scalpels, the chakra scalpel can make cuts inside the body without actually creating an open wound, limiting the risks of an infection. The chakra scalpel can also be used offensively, although it requires great precision to be effective. Because of this requirement, using the chakra scalpel offensively is highly unusual. In heated combat, even the greatest medical-nin won't be able to exert the precision needed to make fatal cuts, but it can still effectively cut muscle tissues and tendons, rendering the target immobile. * Mystical Palm Technique: This medical ninjutsu allows the user to speed up the body's natural healing process by sending chakra from their hands into a wound or afflicted body part. This allows the user to heal a patient without the need for medical equipment or surgery, making it very useful on the battlefield. It can be used to treat both external and internal injuries. It is vital to match the amount of chakra used to the severity of the affliction or injury. This requires a great amount of chakra control, and because of this, only a few highly skilled medical-nin are able to use this technique. By sending an excess amount of chakra into the patient's body, the user can overload the patient's normal circulation, trapping them in a comatose state, though this is usually undesirable. * Chakra Transfer Technique: can transfer his chakra to others, which powers up their abilities drastically. * Ninja Art: Healing Circle -'' When Healing Circle is activated during battle, a shining orb appears over an ally, refracting a circle of light onto the ground, creating a temporary field that heals all allies within its range; Can be altered into Wind Release: Healing wind or Water Release: Healing Stream. -Suiton (Water Release): One of the basic elemental nature transformation techniques that allows the user to manipulate pre-existing water, or create their own, by turning their chakra into water. It takes much greater skill to create the water than to manipulate what is already available and expel it via mouth. One of the most versatile of the five basic chakra natures, Water Release techniques can not only change shape but state as well. * ''Water Release: Diffusional Drive- The user summons a small pool of water, from which liquid bullets rise into the air to pierce through enemies, and ends with a small healing effect on the user's team * ''Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet:' This technique shapes a large amount of water into a giant, powerful dragon, which hits the opponent with formidable might, dealing physical damage. The ideal place to use it is near a body of water, but if the user's skill allows it, it is possible to use it even in a place where there is none. The amount of water used will be in proportion with the user's skill. * ''Medical Water Release: Healing Stream - The user conjures a large blue glyph beneath the target, the glyph's edge bubbling with water. The jutsu's main function is to heal teammates within a given area; The Water Equivalent of Medical Release: Healing Circle; Uses more chakra then the Wind Equivalent, but more potent * Water Release: Water Sword: Creates a sharp sword made of solid water in the user’s hand. As the user's control improves, he can manipulate the shape and size he/she wants the sword to have, from a tiny dagger to a massive decapitator sword. At the minimum requirements, the sword has minimal offensive power, able to make slight cuts and tears in the flesh of an opponent, and susceptible to high pressure (an opponent breaking the blade with a weapon of his own) and fire attacks. In Suzuha's level, The sword can be up to the size of a cleaver, and is now incredibly durable and lethal. Advanced Chuunin level fire Ninjutsu is required to harm the blade, and defensively the blade can disperse up to genin level fire techniques. * Water Release: Tornado of Water: Utilizes water to create a spinning water vortex around the ninja. The water acts both as a barrier and attack mechanism. The power of the vortex is enough to knock an opponent unconscious. * Water Release: Maelstrom - ''Usually, when the spell is used, a whirlpool appears over a large area of the battlefield, lifting all enemies within range into the air while dealing damage. -Futon (Wind Release): One of the five basic elemental nature transformations. It is performed by making chakra as sharp and thin as possible. Wind Release is mainly short to mid-ranged offensive techniques that combine brute force and keen precision to deal cutting and slashing damage. Wind techniques are usually performed by generating air circulation and can be enhanced through this method as well. Wind-natured chakra can also be channeled into blades to increase their cutting power and overall range. * ''Wind Release: Air Wave '': The user focuses the wind release within one of their hands, channeling it till the wind vibrates a bit around the forearm in circular motions. With a diagonal slash in front of the user, a invisible wave of Wind cuts through the air in the diagonal line, the wind forming almost as a blade. The wave stretches in 15 meters horizontally and vertically. On contact with foe, it lashes against them harshly, at least blowing them back a bit and leaving a few small cuts. Cannot be Blocked, however it can be dodged. * ''Wind Release: Needles of Wind: ''The ninja gathers air with his hands and mixes it with chakra, by doing this he transforms them into sharp and deadly needles. The needles are almost invisible so it is hard for the enemies to see them. Because the needles are made of air they cannot be blocked or deflected. The only way to ensure safety is to dodge them. * ''Wind Release: Faithful Wind Blade: ''Using a blade like Kunai, Katana, sword, or anything with a blade sticking it is used as base and from the blade a giant 10 foot condense blade of wind formed, since it's made out of wind it is light as a feather and it is able to cut easily through hard dense materials also it is able to add another element to the mix to make it more destruction from it. * ''Medical Wind Release: Healing Wind: The User makes Wind swirl around an ally and heals away minor injuries; The Wind Equivalent of Medical Release: Healing Circle; does not use a lot of chakra, but isnt as potent. -Abyssal Water Release: One of the Kekkei Genkai within the Ishiyama Clan. This is the Abyssal Water Release. It's similar to it's parent Nature, Suiton, but this is much darker and denser. * Abyssal Water Release: Twisting Hydra Jutsu - The user performs thirteen hand seals and makes water turn black, then causes a dragon of water to form. While the dragon is charging at the foe, it sprouts 12 other heads to increase the damage output; A Stronger version of Water Release: Water Dragon Jutsu. * Abyssal Water Release: Flood Wall Jutsu - Using the User's finger, they draw a line, or can draw a circle using a stream of water onto the ground, and using chakra, can make it rise up into a wall of dark water for a burst of defense; Similar to Water Release: Water Wall * Abyssal Water Release: Ultima Aqua Devastation Jutsu - The strongest Abyssal Water technique; The User creates a dome of black water around themselves and the foe. In the dome, the User makes several hundred sharp bullets pierce the enemy back and forth, bouncing off the walls of the dome in the process; Uses too much chakra and is recommended to not be used in long battles -Meiton (Dark Release) A combined nature transformation kekkei genkai that can be used to absorb, manipulate, and release chakra taken from an opponent. Shibo modified Suzuha's Reanimation to allow him to use this Evil set of Jutsu. It doesnt absorb jutsu, instead it creates a variety of unique and devastating jutsu. It can only be used as long as he is reanimated. * Dark Release: Dread Wings - ''A group of dark butterflies made from chakra gather and create a blade that strikes the enemy in various angles, ending with a final downward strike. The more chakra used, the more Butterflies are summoned. * ''Dark Release: Violent Pain - ''A Jutsu where a violet-colored glyph appears below the enemy, and then several tendrils of energy rise into the air before curving down toward the target, striking down as several arches that pierce into the enemy from above. * ''Dark Release: Shade Imperial - ''The user conjures a sphere of light on the target that quickly turns black from the center and rapidly bursts with black spikes protruding from it, the sphere then turning purple-pink in color. * ''Dark Release: Sword Deluge - When Sword Deluge is used, a purple, vortex-like glyph appears beneath the target. Several blades of darkness then rain from above at an angle, descending in a circular pattern around the perimeter of the glyph. * Dark Release: Phantom Flare - The user conjures four purple spheres burning with blue light around the target that then spiral into the heavens and rain down on the enemy. * Dark Release: Chaos Blade - A Jutsu that allows the user to teleport near the target and then perform a dashing thrust with a Kunai, which deals Dark damage. Depending on how much Chakra is built up, the user can continuously strike. * Dark Release: Dark Aura - A Jutsu that allows the user to extend the blade of their Kunai into a short sword, and rush enemies repeatedly from all directions, finishing by plunging their weapon into the ground, releasing columns of Dark chakra radially. ''' Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: ''' '''Inconclusive Matches: Theme: Closer 'Battle Theme: ' * ~Quotes~ Category:Characters Category:Naruto OC Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7